1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an integrated frequency divider circuit comprising a first and a second transistor pair, the base of the one transistor of each transistor pair being coupled to the collector of the other transistor and the collector of the one transistor being coupled to the base of the other transistor and the transistors of the second transistor pair each being provided with an emitter and an auxiliary emitter. The object of the invention is specifically to provide a divider circuit which is suitable for high signal frequencies and which is moreover of an extremely compact design, so that it can readily be integrated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Philips Technical Review 1978/1979, No. 2, page 54 and further, devotes a comprehensive article to various types of frequency dividers suitable for high frequencies. FIG. 2 on page 56 in particular shows an example of the well-known master-slave principle. However, the circuit shown in this Figure is rather complex and therefore demands much space when integrated.